Three's a Charm
by Allen Itami
Summary: What happens when My best friend, her little brother, and I get zapped into the Zelda OoT world? Complete chaos. Rated for future chappies
1. Chapter 1

"CHRISTAIN!!! WHERE ARE THE DAMN HONEY BUNS?!?!" A girl yelled.  
"I DONT KNOW LAUREN! Maybe the dogs ate them!" A boy responded. The boy and girl were Christian and Lauren Yumari, brother and sister. Christian was fourteen years old and had short, curly, dark brown hair, with matching dark brown eyes. He was also very chubby. The girl, Lauren, was sixteen years old. She had long black hair, and blue eyes that had an orangish, amberish color around the pupil. She was very tall and although she had the perfect chest, she had no ass.   
"Yeah Christian. Cause the dogs can open a box neatly, take out the packages, then neatly take the honey buns out of their packaging nice and neat, and leave no trace of ever even touching them!"   
"..." Christian was at a stuck for words. A knock on the door stopped their little argument and Lauren went to answer the door, while also putting on her army jacket. She originally had on a white tank top and a tannish white skirt. White boots adorned her feet.   
"ANGEL!!!!!" Lauren shouted and hugged the girl at the door.  
"Hey Amber! What's with the dress?" Christian asked from the couch. The girl, Amber, was a sixteen year old girl with shoulder length, snow white hair and clear blue-green eyes. She was wearing a floor length, solid black dress. A white feather was attached to the headband in her hair.  
"Did you forget about my choir concert?" She said. Amber walked over and sat down on the smaller couch adjacent to the one Christian. She took a quick look around the room as Lauren walked over and sat down next to her. The room had two red couches adjacent of each other and a multi-colored rug on the floor. In front of Amber was a 17inch screen TV with a game cube, play station 2, DVD player, X-box, and a Nintendo 64. Behind Amber was a long table with paper and other various objects strewn about it. Christian was lying on the other couch, wearing a red shirt and tan shorts. Sandals were on the floor in front of him.  
Yeah, but your concert is at seven! It's only three!" Christian said. Lauren stood up suddenly causing Amber to jump.  
"Because Christian ate all the honey buns, I'm going to the store to get some more." Lauren said, walking to the door.  
"Want me to come with?" Amber said, starting to get up.  
"No, you might ruin your dress. I'll be right back!" Lauren said, walking out the door before Amber could start to argue, leaving Christian and Amber alone.  
"So what game were you planning on playing?" Amber asked, motioning to the games scattered all over the floor. Christian shrugged.   
"I was planning on playing Super Smash Bro's but it broke, so now I am trying to decide on a Sonic game, or Zelda and the Ocarina of Time."   
"Huh. Did you read the Zelda mangas yet?" Amber asked, already seemingly bored. She swung her legs back and forth, showing that she was wearing black, high heeled boots, much like Lauren's.  
"There was a manga based off of the games?"  
"You didn't know that? I've read most of them. I haven't read the Four Swords adventure, Twilight Princess, Wind Walker, and 'A Link to the Past'."  
"So there is a manga based off of every game?"  
"I think the games are based off of the manga." Amber said.  
"Have you beaten Ocarina of Time yet?" Christian asked. Amber looked at him for a moment before something on the ground caught her attention.  
"Yeah, I've beaten it. I could never beat the Shadow Temple without my brother's help though." She said. They sat in silence for an about ten minutes.  
"Know any cheats for the game?" Christian asked suddenly.  
"I know a few. I've seen this one where it gets you everything at the start of the game."  
"Do you know how to use it?"  
"No, I don't feel like going home to get the game genie cartridge."   
"You have one of those?"  
"Somewhere." Amber replied. Everything went silent again. Christian began to set up the Nintendo 64 and walked over to get something in another room. Amber instantly grabbed the only controller. Christian returned holding a game.  
"No you're not playing Zelda." Christian said. Amber defiantly held on to the controller.  
"Give it!" Christian said, trying to take the controller from her. Amber held it to her stomach and curled up into a little ball.   
"Grrr." could be heard from the girl. Christian walked over to the Nintendo and hooked up the game. He turned back to Amber as Lauren walked through the door. Amber was sitting on her legs on the floor. Christian grabbed at the controller, but Amber rolled away from him and stopped next to the Nintendo. Amber held the controller in one hand and uses the other to turn the game on. At the same time she turned the system on Lauren and Christian grabbed the controller. Lauren was also holding a honey bun in her free hand, still wearing her army jacket, and also had a half eaten honey bun in her mouth. Suddenly a white light enveloped the three of them.  
----   
"Owww." Amber said, rubbing the back of her head lightly. She looked around her. She was in a wide plain. A horse ranch was far of to her left, a forest to her right. An opening to the forest was near by. Past the horse ranch was a large wall that had a draw bridge on it. Possibly for a castle. A mountain with a ring of smoke around the peak could also be seen. Amber could see Lauren and Chris lying near her, still asleep. Amber noticed the honey bun Lauren was eating was on the floor next to her. She laughed slightly as she got up; wiping her dress, noticing grass stains, and began to walk over to them. She failed to notice three figures emerge from the forest opening as she walked over to her friends.

---------

People and Places:

Amber Itami - age: 15 currently. Nice, but also a bit mean. Has a short fuse on her temper, but rather than yell at you, she tends to just ignore you, or glare at you. Can be very violent at times. Loves to sing. Hates Chris, pink, bee's, needles, small enclosed spaces, complete silence, and more (you'll learn those later)

Lauren (laurie) Yumari- age: 15 currently. Talk-a-holic. Once she starts talking, she wont stop. Best friends with Amber. Has a crush on Anontio from Canada. Edward Elric Otaku.

Christain Yumari - age: 14 currently. Noisy, fould mouthed, fat, lazy (I'm gunna stop now. As you can see I dont like him). Eats twice his weight practacly every day. Lauren's little brother. Amber's Arch Rival. Hates Amber.

Terms of Intrest:

Manga - Japanese Comic.

Amber's Concert - Amber is in her school's choir. Her cncert is at seven, so why is she in her dress already? Becouse It was a pain in the ass to get on (trust me it isnt as simple as you think. 'specially if your a tomboy like me T-T)

Honey Buns - Sweet bread snakes covered with what looks like clear icing. Tastes like a combanation of pancakes, cinnimon rolls, and coffe cake. I've only had one in my entire life time. It was yummy -

Game Genie - Gameshark for the nintendo.

Zelda and the Ocarina of Time - if you dont know what game this is, why are you in the Zelda section?

As a side note, I am calling Dark Link 'Kail'. So yes dark link will be in it, and no Link and Dark link will not be having hot gay sex.

------

Likey? It'll get better as we go along. Expect lot's o humor!

Main pairings are:

LinkXAmber

AntonioXLauren (OcXOc If that makes more sense to you.)

Side pairings are:

LinkXZelda

Dark LinkXAmber

LinkXLauren

Onesided LinkXRuto (i hate this pairing, but I admire Ruto's determanation.)


	2. Chapter 2

Three's a charm Ch. 2

"CHRISTAIN! WAKEY WAKEY SLEEPING BEAUTY!!!" Amber screamed as she shook Christian violently. Christian awoke instantly.  
"STOP SHAKING ME YOU BITCH!!!"  
"Shoulda woke up sooner." Amber mumbled. The two turned to Lauren, who was still asleep.  
"Should I wake her up?" Christian asked with and evil look on her face. Amber shook her head and walked over to the sleeping girl. She crouched down so that she was resting on the front of her feet and shouted at the top of her lungs.  
"LLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"  
Lauren didn't stir. Amber puffed up slightly with 'huff' sound while standing up. Christian walked up behind her. Amber turned and looked down at him. Despite being fourteen, he was at least a head shorter than Amber. He was even shorter when she was wearing her boots.  
"Want me to try?" He asked with the same wicked smile. Amber again shook her head. Leaning over Lauren she whispered something. Lauren bolted upright instantly; nearly head butting Amber who had to jump out of the way before getting hit.  
"Antonio? Stripping? Where?" She said. Amber started laughing. Christian looked over at Amber.  
"What did you say?" He asked.  
"Only that Antonio was stripping an if she didn't get up she would miss it." Came the reply. Lauren looked around questioningly.  
"HIIII!!!" She yelled from her sitting position on the ground, waving at something. Amber turned to see what she was looking at. It was two people and what looked like a white orb with wings. The two people were boys, one taller than the other. The taller one had dark hair, possibly black, but had some hue to it, with crimson eyes. He was wearing a black outfit. The boy next to him looked the exact same, except shorter and more innocent looking, possible younger as well. As they got closer, Amber could tell the boy had blonde hair and blue eyes. The little ball thingy also had a blue hue to it.  
"Hello. Who are you?" The younger-looking boy asked as they were within hearing distance. Amber thought the blonde boy looked about ten and the other boy looked about fourteen.  
"My name's Amber."  
"I'm Christian."  
"LAUREN!!!" Lauren yelled. She had finally stood up and was holding the honey bun that was on the floor.  
"Hello, Amber, Christian, and Lauren. I am Link." The boy, Link, said. Amber wondered for a moment if the boy always talked so straightforward for a moment. The older boy was staring at Amber but had still said nothing. His eyes seemed to peer into her soul, causing her to shiver.  
"You cold Angel?" Lauren asked, taking a bite of her honey bun. Amber shook her head.  
"Angel? I thought your name was Amber." The dark haired boy said.  
"No, my name is Amber. Angel is a nickname." amber replied, blushing slightly.  
"What is that which you are eating?" Link asked.  
"First could you tell us who all of you are?" Amber cut in before Lauren could tell him. Lauren handed him a piece as the older boy answered.  
"My name is Kail. That, as you know, is Link, and the fairy is called Navi."  
"Fairy?" Lauren, Christian, and Amber asked in unison. Kail pointed to the floating orb.  
"That's a fairy?" Lauren asked disappointment in her voice.  
"I guess so. Kinda looks like the fairies in the LoZ series"  
"you're right. 'Navi and 'Link'. Don't those names sound familiar to you Amber?" Christian asked. Amber thought for a moment.  
"You're right.'Link' was always the starter name of the main hero in the game. Navi was the common name of the fairy that follows him around in some games."  
"I thought she was only in OoT."  
"I think so." Amber said. Nodding slightly. Everyone around them was confused, even Lauren.  
"Zelda Otakus." Lauren said suddenly.

"Fullmetal otaku." Amber replied.

"So? I am a fullmetal alchemist fan and PROUD of it." Lauren said, crossing her arms in front of her. Amber lightly shook her head.

"OoT? LoZ? What are those?" Link asked, his head tilting slightly in confusion. Amber made a light 'aww' sound.

"OoT and LoZ are shortened versions of the names of games we play where we are from. Your names are also familiar to us because the names of the hero's of this game are 'Link' and he was one time accompanied by a fairy named 'Navi'." Amber said in a matter-of-fact tone. Lauren muttered something and snickered.

"What's so funny?" Amber asked.

"Navi. Navigation. Navigator. I came up with at least two words with Navi in it. Hee hee!" Lauren said with a laughing tone. Amber sweatdroped.

"Freak." Christian muttered.

"Hey she's your sister." Amber said in a defence for Lauren.

"Isnt she your friend?" Christian asked.

"Being someone's friend and being their sibling is two different things Chris," Amber said, "Besides, I bet you're still mad about how I beat you in that game huh?"

"I am not!" Christian declared. His face was slightly red with anger.

"We are still here." A female voice said.

"Ok who said that?" Christian asked. Amber turned to look at the two boys. Kail was pointing to Navi.

"I can talk you know." Navi said, bobbing up and down slightly.

"The little puff ball talks?!?" Lauren exclaimed. She had pulled another honey bun from the pocket of her jacket and began munching on it.

"I'm not a puff ball, I'm a fairy!" Navi said angerly. Kail and Link laughed a bit. Amber muttered something that sounded like 'look's like a puff ball to me.'

"Why are you three wearing such odd clothes however?" Kail asked.

"You guys are dressed in odd clothing to us to. What I'm wearing is technecly formal attair, along with Laurie's clothes. Christian's is just plain clothes." Amber said.

"That didnt really answer my question. I've never seen clothing like your's before."

"Kail. Other than Kokiri clothing, we havent seen any other kind of clothes. These might be normal." Link said. Amber looked at them with a combination of interest, and amusement.

"Actually. We are probably the only ones you will ever see wearing these kinds of clothes... LAUREN!" Amber screamed, looking in the direction of were the other female of the group was once standing.

"Where did-"

"Awww fuck no!" Amber interupted Christian. Christian, Link, Kail, and Navi looked in the same direction as Amber to see Lauren, sitting on the ground, a demon in front of her.

"So are we gunna...?" Christian said, looking up at Amber. Amber gave him a death glare and he shut up instantly. Amber then bolted towards Lauren, completely ignoring Link and Kail's calls and grabbed the taller girl's arm and tried to drag her away. Thankfully, Lauren got the idea and began to back off. The monster charged before Amber herself could get out of range (Lauren being safely behind her). Luckly, the monster had no sharp claws, so the only thing it could do was nock Amber backwords, crashing into Lauren, who was then pushed farther away. Link and Kail began to draw their swords, but Navi stopped them.

"What is wrong with you Navi?!? They need help!" Link told the glowing ball that is supposed to be a fairy.

"Hey Link? Wasnt that white haired girl, Amber, wearing a feather in her hair?" Kail asked Link. Link looked over at the girl, who was now dodging the advancing attacks, and indead, the large white feather, along with the headband to hold it was gone. Link looked at the floor around where Amber and the monster was and saw that the headband was laying on the ground nearby, and the feather was a few feet behind Amber.

"Does that feather look a little _odd_ to you?" Chris asked. He was right, the feather almost looked..._ metalic_. And was that a hilt on the end? Their attention was brought back to Amber as they heard her give a medium volume yell of suprise and pain. The monster had slashed at her with it's dull claws and had managed to cause her to trip on the feather. When she lifted her arm, a long cut was on her arm, stretching from her wrist to her elbow, blood was now flowwing from the wound. She reached down and grabbed her feather, which had now turned into a daggar. It had the same basic form of a feather, but was thicker and somewhat longer. It looked to be made of some white metal, like mythril. The hilt looked like it was made of gold, with a gold line running through the middle of the blade. A large jewel, by the color it looked like an emerald, was in the middle of the hilt (where the blade and the hilt combined. Not on the handle). Amber snapped back to reality as she heard an inhuman cry from infront of her. She looked up to she Kail slashing off the monster's head. Link helped he off the floor into a standing position. Lauren was standing aside, being uncharacteristacly (if i spelt this wrong please tell me. I dont notice if i misspell things) silent.

"You ok Amber?" Kail asked as he sheathed his sword. Amber's face turned a light shade of pink.

"Yeah. It's just a cut."

"A nasty one. I got bandages in my bag." Link said. He reached into the bag he ha on his back and pulled out bandages that were wraoed around, what looked like, a peice of wood. Amber took it and tried to wrap it around her arm. After two unsuccesful atempts, Lauren helped her put them on. It took about five minutes before Amber's Arm was bandaged up, everyone remained silents during that time. When Lauren was done Kail looked up at the sky.

"I'd say we should find shelter soon. It looks like it'll be dark soon." He said. Everyone then noticed how the sun was already setting and the sky was now a few diffrent shades of red, orange, and pink. they began to walk towards the ranch, Kail in the lead, followed by Amber, then Lauren, then Link, and last Christain.

"Pretty..." Lauren faintly heard from behind her. Looking back she saw Link staring up infront of her. Curious, she followed his gaze to see he was looking at Amber. the setting sun was making wo nderous shades and hues of reds, golds, and oranges in her hair, her eyes seemed to shine like ice. Her dress reflected some of the light, giving her an almost, earthreal feeling. Lauren slowed down a bit till she was walking in pace with Link. Christain was out of earshot.

"Like what you see?" Lauren asked. Link blushed and looked at her in shock.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, do you like looking at her? Cause that's about as much as you're gunna get." Lauren said, looking over at him. He was looking up at her with a mix of disgust, confusion, and disbeleif.

"What do you mean? Why would I want a girl older than me?" He said, crossing his arms defiantly. Lauren laughed and he looked up at her with a confused look.

"With the way you talked ealier Link, I thought you would be a goody too-shoes. Guess I was wrong. You almost remind me of Amber when I first met her." Lauren said. She spead up so she was now walking along side Amber. Link watched as she said something to the white haired girl, and blushed lightly as Amber smiled and laughed, looking back at him with eyes full of laughter and amusement.

---

They reached the ranch just as the sun had set and the moo arose. To their dismay, they found the gate closed and locked.

"If I had a hairpin and a nailfile I could probably pic the lock, or maybe a needle by the looks of this lock." Amber said, looking at the lock. Link, Kail, and Navi looked at her in suprise, Lauren walked over and leaned over Amber, looking at the lock.

"How would a girl such as you know how to pick locks?" Kail asked in a cocky, and brash tone. Amber looked back at him with a smug look.

"How else would I break into my brother's room? Or get past all the locks in the school? Not to mention, how would I sneak into Laurie's home?"

"Hey!" Christain yelled at her last comment. Amber shrugged and turned back to the lock.

"Angel, dont sneak into our house anymore, my mom doesnt like it, and Christain knows your the one doing it now." Lauren said, patting Amber on the head. Amber gave a light 'nnn' sound to show she heard her. Amber stood up and walked over to the three boys and fairy with Lauren. They where standing about four yards from them, keeping watch.

"Well, unless you have a better idea, we aint getting into that ranch." Amber said.

"That was a pointless observation. We cant get into the market untill dawn, I can see that the drawbridge is up. Should we head over there anyway and wait till morning?" Kail asked. He crossed his shoulders and waited for the rest of the group to decide.

"Well, what should we do?" Lauren asked. She looked at Amber, as if she hoped the older girl could decide. Amber looked indifrently at the group.

"I dont really care. So long as the plan wont get us killed, feel free to do as you please." Amber said in a slightly bored and annoyed tone. Lauren wimpered slighty, and Christain backed away form her a little. Kail, Navi, and Link looked at them oddly.

"Why are you all acting weird?" Navi asked.

"No reason." Amber snapped. Lauren patted her shoulder lightly.

"C'mon, dont be mad Angel." Lauren said. Amber looked over at the girl indiffrently.

"I'm not mad, just in a little pain is all. The cut on my arm, conbined with 'other' pains are making me a little annoyed." Amber said. She looked up at the sky.

"Wow," she said, "you dont see this many stars back home. All the pollution blocks 'em" She said. Everyone looked up at the stars as well.

"Pretty!" Lauren said. Amber smilled.

"Hey! A shooting star! Make a wish everyone!" Amber said, pointing tot he sky. A star fell, and Lauren, Amber, and Christain made a wish. Navi, Kail, and Link looked at them, confused.

"Where we come from there is a legend saying a shooting star can grant your wish. But you cant tell anyone that wish." Amber said.

"I think we should go wait over at the bridge.." Link said, still looking up at the sky. Everyone agreed and they began to walke over to the bridge.

----

By the time they got to the bridge a pink hue had risin in the sky. The reason it had taken longer than expected was becouse Christain fell asleep and Link and Kail were forced to carry him. The reason they were carrying him was becouse Lauren and Amber refused, saying they were tired and would drop him. Link and Kail put Christain down near the bridge as the two girls sat down. Amber shifted slightly in discomfort, then turned to Lauren.

"Hey, Laurie, got anmore of those Hunney Buns? Im hungry." She said.

"Oh yeah, sure." Lauren said. She pulled out a couple of packaged hunney buns, eight in all, and handed four to Amber and put the rest back in her pocket. Amber began eating them silently.

"Good huh?" Lauren asked. Amber smilled at her and nodded, finishing her first Hunney Bun, and starting on her secound. Lauren took the wrapper and put it into her pocket. Neither paid any attention to Kail or Link as they sat down and began to munch on some berries they had, eyeing Amber's hunney buns with wanting. Amber finished the last hunney bun and handed the wrapper to Lauren. She yawned and streched her arms.

"I'm tired. Sure I'm used to all-nighters, but still, I havent slept in three days now!" Amber said. Lauren looked over at her in concern.

"That isnt healthy Angel! You need to sleep more!" She said in dismay. Amber looked at her in with a, almost fake looking, shocked face that also showed disintrest.

"Sorry, I know I need more sleep, but it's hard. I just dont like my house much. you know how the people there are..." Amber said, her eyes showing a little depression and a hint of fear. Kail and Link listened in, but didnt look at them. Lauren hugged Amber tightly.

"It's ok Angel. You can rest easy while your here. I promise." Lauren said. Amber smiled at her, but said nothing. She looked up at Kail and Link, Navi was no where to be seen.

"I guess you wanna know what Lauren and I are talking about huh?" Amber said with a sigh. Link and Kail looked at her with intrest, nodding slightly. Amber smiled with a cocky look on her face, the rising sun making a golden hue in her hair.

"Well, to bad. You'll just have to find out for yourself." Amber said. Kail blushed lightly and smilled cockly as well, Link frowned and glared slightly. Amber stood up and walked over to Christain. Lauren got up, but didnt follow. Amber leaned over Chritain, who was snoring loudly by that time. Her hair covered her face from veiw. Lauren had her headbande, and her feather was tied to her writes by a wire, givin to her earlier that day by Kail. She crouched down and grabbed Christain's shoulders. She lifted him up so he was in a sitting position and began to shake him violently.

"WAKEY WAKEY YOU FAT WHALE!!!" She yelled. Christain, supprisingly, didnt waked up. She slammed him onto the ground.

"OWW! tHAT HURT YOU BITCH!" Christain yelled. He sat right up and glared daggars at Amber. She just stood up and streatched. The drawbridge began to lower as Christain started to stand. Kail and Link stood up and when they drawbridge lowered itself, they walked across tot he Market.

-----

They learned a few thing about the market. The first, was that as soon as the sun rose, people crowded the place. The secound thing they learned, was Amber didnt take very well to crowded places.

"Ugggh." Amber groaned. They where just outside the town, near the gate to the palace. A knight gaurded the gate, but didnt come near them. Link handed her his water skin, but she regected it.

"I dont take drinks from people if they have already had a drink from it. Sorry. My stomache ache should die down soon. I guess I should have told you I'm claustrophobic." Amber said. Link put his waterskin away.

"You should have, but no use yelling at you for it now. Link, dont you need to go see Princess Zelda?" Kail asked Link. Link looked shocked for a moment before realization hit him.

"You're right! I almost forgot! I should go now!" Link said. He looked over at the gate and ran over to a wall that was out of the gaurd's sight. The was was covered in vines.

"Link, be carefull. We will wait for you here." Amber said. Lauren sat down next to her and began to rub her back lightly. Link nodded and began to climb the wall to go to the palace.

----

Amber groaned lighty again and gripped her stonach. She gained a light green tint to her coloring.

"Angel, you ok? You look like your going to puke.." Lauren asked. Chris had left to look thorugh the market out of bordom. Kail, Lauren, and Amber stayed to wait for Link. Kail looked over at Amber in concern.

"Maybe we should go buy her some medicene if her stomache is getting that bad.'' He said. Amber shook her head.

"M-my stomache doesnt hurt anymore. It's becouse I'm at 'that time' and it usually makes me vomit. I'll be fine in a bit." She said. Sadly, she threw up not a few moments later. the gaurd at the gate still didnt respond to anything they did, and Kail ran over to Amber. Lauren squeeked a little and rubbed Ambers back. Amber began to cry a little as she threw up everything.

"Lauren. I;m gong to give you some rupees. Go to the medicen tailor in the east part of the town and ask for a rd potion." Kail said. Lauren nodded and Kail handed her a pouch. Lauren ran towards the market as fast as she could leaving Amber in Kail's care. Kail took Lauren's place and began to rub Amber's back soothingly as the girl emptied her stomache.

"I'm sorry." Amber said in a small voice when she finished. Kail continued to rub her back.

"What for?" He asked. Amber shook her head.

"For getting sick, for troubling you guys, for being a pain in the ass, for everytihng." Kail became intrested as she talked. He had only been with the girl for a day, and he could already tell, she would never normally do something like that. Kail weighed some options.

"Amber, what goes on at your home, why dont you like to sleep?" He asked. Amber shook a little.

"I dont like to sleep cause it leaves me vulnerable. I dont know what my family might do to me. they always beat me if I do one little thing wrong. I hate it there, I dont want to go back." Amber said. Kail was shocked. He had no idea that that was what she would say, it was unexpected. The again, he wasnt sure what to expect from this girl anyway. Her friends and she were not even of their world. Kail wrapped his arm around Amber shoulders and pulled her into a one armed hug. They where both still on the ground.

"Dont worry, I'll prtoect you. I promise." He said. Amber had already fallen asleep however.

---

Lauren ran to the shop Kail told her to go to. The shop owner, and elderly man with long grey hair, was seated behind a counter. The room had many bottles of strange liquids contained in odd shaped bottles. Lauren noticed the man was wearing a purple cloak with a deep red sash around his wasit.

"I need a red potion. My friend is sick." She said. The old man nodded and grabbed a bottle from a shelf on his right. The bottle was clear and held a crimson liquid that looked a lot like blood, but not as thick.

"This is what you need, but it'll be two hundred rupees." The old man said. Lauren handed him the bag of rupees Kail gave her and the man counted out the two hundred rupees, giving the bag and the potion to Lauren.

"I hope your friend gets well soon." He said. Lauren ran out the store before he even finished. She ran as fast as she could to the place were Kail and Amber were. she noticed that it would soo get dark, she needed to hurry. A pair of guards were at the pathway tot he palace now. Lauren stopped running and watched as they forbade anyone from entering. Lauren thought a bit then approached the guards.

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen a young woman wearing a pure black dress? She has shoulder length white hair and blue-green eyes." She said. The guard looked down at her.

"No I havent now go home child, before the sun sets." Lauren walked away. If those two gaurds hadnt seen Amber and Kail, then they must still be near the palace. Lauren nodded. Amber needed the medicene and Lauren was going to get it to her. The problem was how.

----

Christain wondered around aimlessly. he had no money, so he couldnt buy anything, and those guards wouldnt let him back near the palace till morning. So he jsut decided to walk around town for the remander of the day. He hoped he would be able to find a place that would allow him to stay the night for free, but he doubted it midly. He put his hands into his pockets and felt something hard in his left pocket. Pulling it out he saw that it was a silver ring with an odd symbol on it.

"Huh...?"

---

Kail held Amber close. The girl may have been two years older than him, but Kail was bigger than her. He had carried the girl outside of the gaurd's sight range and carried her, while also climbing up the vines so that they could rest ealisly on the ledge above, with no interferance what-so-ever. Doing this was not easy, as the girl was unconsiouss, so he had to manouver her constantly so he could climb easier, without stressing her out while she was asleep. It took about twenty minutes to get her on the ledge, and Kail was completely warn out by the time they had gotton up their. The sun was setting and he knew Lauren might not be able to make it back till morning.

"Heh, she must have been really tired. She's sleeping like a baby." Kail said., leaning over Amber, who was sleeping peacefully. Looking her over, he had to admit, she didnt look like the kind of irl who knew how to pick locks, or be an expert theif, or get into fights. Yet she had full out told them that she had done, or dose most of those things. Sometimes on a daily basis even!

"Heh, She has the face of an angel." Kail said to no one in particular. Amber shifted slightly, but didnt wake. Kail straked her head for a few moments, then turned to look at the castle as the sun disapeared behind the castle.

"Link, hope your ok." Kail heard Amber murmer in her sleep. He smiled.

----

Lauren had managed to get passed the gaurds by climbing onto the houses and jumping beind them, trying to make as little noise as possible. she then walked to where Amber and Kail last were but she saw they were nowhere to be seen. She looked around before she heard a cough from abover her. She looked up and could see some dark fabric hanging over the ledge. Putting the bottle and the bag in her shrit she began to climb the vines. It took her about ten minutes to climb up, her skirt gave her trouble, but when she did get up to the top, she gasped at the site. Kail had leaned against a rockwall near the edge of the cliff and had an arm wrapped around Amber's shoulders. Amber was sleeping peacefully with ehr head on his chest and her dress had somehow been pulled up a fe inches past her knees. Kail seemed to be asleep so Lauren went to inspect Amber first. She was panting lightly and seemed to have a cold sweat along with a light blush on her cheeks. It was easy to see now that she was sick. Lauren began to shake Kail lightly, so not to disturb Ambe. Kail Woke up almost instantly.

"Huh? Your back? Did you get the medicene?" Kail asked, he lightly shook his head to hsake off the sleep and disorientation. Lauren looked at him with an annoyed look. Kail looked at her in confusion before Lauren pointed to Amber.

"Mind explaining a few things?" Lauren asked. Kail's face turned from a look of confusion, to a look of pure horror when he looked down at Amber and realized that, somehow, the back of ehr dress had become unzipped and her dress slid down a bot, reveiling her black silk bra.

"Ummm i-it's not w-what you think I swear!" Kail said, trying to prove he was innocent. Key word: Trying. Amber woke up and sat up, rubbing the back of her head groggly.

"Mmmnmmmh. Kail? Whan did we get up here? And why do my thighs hurt?" Amber said. She hadnt noticed Lauren, who had thrown Kail of the cliff at that exact moment.

"Angel! Please tell me he didnt-"

"Laurie? Hey, what happened to Kail? He was helping me a little while ago." Amber said with a smile. She didnt seem to notice her dress had falen down. Lauren pulled it over her shoulders and zipped it back up before she could fully wake up and raise all hell. Kail had succesfully climbed back up the cliff by the time Lauren had finished with Amber's dress.

"Is she always this was when she first wakes up?" Kail asked. Lauren nodded.

"Yeah, but it's rare to see, since she doest like to sleep much, and she usually is fully awake before everyone else." Lauren said. Amber continued to rub her eyes for a little longer before she turned to look at the castle.

"Hey! It's Link! But who is that with him?" Amber said. Kail and Lauren turned to face the castle and they indeed saw Link walking with a another person. A large woman to be exact.

"That looks kinda like Impa..." Amber said. Lauren and Kail looked at her, but said nothing. Link saw them and waved as the guard raised the bridge allowing Impa and Link to pass. Christain was already at the bottom of the cliff as Lauren climbed down and Kail helped Amber down. Link came around the coner just as amber stepped away from the wall.

"Hey guys. I talked to Princess Zelda, and I know what I have to do next." Link said. Kail and Amber nodded, Lauren gave a light squeal of joy. but quited when Amber put a hand on her head.

"So what now?" Kail asked. Impa was the one to answer.

"First we leave the castle grounds, then I, Impa, will show you were you have to go next." Amber shrugged half mindedly, not really caring. As they walked back out of the grounds, Amber walked next to Kail, with Chritsain, Lauren, Link, and Impa infront of them. Navi was still nowhere to be seen.

"Dont think you'll get lucky." Amber said to Kail out of the blue. Kail jumped a little out of suprise.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked.

"Don't stutter. I mean you wont be getting into my dress anytime soon, so you can stop hitting on me. I can tell you have." Amber said, looking over at him with light amusement in her eyes. Kail blushed and turned to look ahead with a frown. He didnt say anything.

"Amber, stop being such a brat!" Link said, appearantly, he heard the conversation. Amber stopped walking and Lauren and Christian covered their eyes, fear was in their eyes, along with sympathy for Link. Impa looked back in curiousity. Amber gave Link a look, that if looks could kill, he would have been burning in the deepest pits of hell.

"I'M NOT A BRAT YOU MIDGET, I'M A BITCH THERES A DISTINCT DIFFRENCE!!!" Amber screamed. Link jumped back in suprise as Amber threw something at him, which was a rock, and huffed a bit before walking past him and Impa, and onto the drawbridge. Lauren walked up to Link and Impa, laughing nervously.

"Heh heh. Rule number one with Angel, never call her a brat. I think you should be glad, the last person to call her a brat got his arm broken." Lauren finished then ran after Amber, Christain followed silently, leaving behind a frightened Link, an amused Impa, and a shocked Kail. Navi flew out of Link's hat.

"What happened?" she asked, Link looked up at her stupidly.

-----

"THAT JERK!!" Amber screamed. LAuren finally had caught up with her, and Amber was still pissed off.

"Calm down, he didnt know not to call you a brat, and I'm sure he didnt mean to make you so upset!" Lauren said, trying to calm her friend down. It was at least noon now, and Christain hadnt joined them, so they had no idea where he was. They didnt know where Link, Kail, and Navi were either. Amber stopped walking and took a look around. They were near a stairway that led up to, what Amber claimed, was Kakariko Village. Amber looked back at the drawbridge and sighed.

"you ok now Angel?" Lauren asked. Amber looked over at her silently for a moment then smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine. I know that Link is going to have to go to Death Mountain next, but to get there, he's going to need to go to this village, we should wait there for him." Amber said. Lauren nodded, smilling, and followed Angel as she walked up the stair case to Kakariko Village.

---

Christain walked absent mindedly, looking at the ring. He didnt follow Amber and Lauren much, only a little while before doubling back and heading for the ranch. The ring was odd, made of silver, with a strange symbol that reminded him of the fire symbol on yu-gi-oh cards. He wondered what the symbol meant. Christan knew Link's adventure, so he knew Link would first go to Death Mountain, then to Jabu Jabu in the Zora's Domain. Christain knew where he had to go to rejoin them, but he was to interested in this ring. He had somehow activated the ring back in the Hyrule Market, and it had turned into armor that fit him perfectly. He wondered what it was for. He looked up at Lon Lon Ranch. It had opened it's gates and he had wondered past them to the stable house, but he didnt go near them. He could faintly hear a young girl singing.

"Sounds like Malon's singing Epona's Song." Christain said absent mindedly. He sat down and listened for a little while. He noticed that the sun was setting.

"I should go to Kakariko Village now." He said. Getting up, he didnt look around much as he left and headed for the village.

---

Link and Kail looked around the village. They were looking for Amber, Lauren, and Christain.

"Where are they? They headed towards the village right?" Link asked. They had asked one of the workers and they said that they DID see two girls that fit Amber and Lauren's descriptions. Christain was not seen however. Kail shrugged.

"How should I know? Maybe we should try over there." Kail said, pointing tot he enterance of the graveyard. Since it was their first time there, they didnt know that though.

"Why would we go to a graveyard?" Amber said, walking up behind Link. Kail and Link turned around, startled.

"D-don't sneak up on us like that! Where have you- what happened to your dress?" Link asked, looking Amber over. She had replaced her dress with a black, baggy, sleeveless top and black pants. The boots she wore before were still there, and the feather was tired to a red belt that was crossed by a black one. Lauren walked up behind her, wearing a new outfit as well. Lauren was now dressed in a white tank top and blue jeans with a white belt. She had a small brown bag teid to the belt and wore the same white boots as before. Amber also seemed to have aquired a backpack from somewhere and was also holding a black leather book in her left hand.

"Where did you get the money for all this?" Kail asked. Amber smiled sweetly and pressed a finger to her mouth, the quite symbol.

"It's a secret." Amber said. Lauren's inner 'Amber Translator' kicked in, but she didnt tell anyone that. After all, if Amber knew how to pick locks, wouldnt she also know how to pick pockets? Kail and Link looked at Amber doubtfully.

"Well, alright, but where is Christain? Isnthe comming with us?" Kail asked, Link turned to him in suprise.

"You're not really going to bring these girls along with us to Death Mountain are you?"

"And why not? Link, I know exactly what to expect, just like Christain. We would be a big help. Besides, Lauren and I didnt only go shopping while we waited for you, we also trained a bit with our items." Amber said, crossing her arms. Lauren laughed nervously, patting Amber's shoulder, hoping silently that Amber wouldnt get to mad. Link looked confused.

"'Items'?" He asked. Amber nodded.

"Like you know of my sword, which i decided to call Featherstrike, it aslo has a few 'extra' powers as well. Also, Lauren found a small red ball on her person that allows her to control fire. We wont jsut slow you down. I know how to fight, as I used to spend a lot of time in fist fights, so you wont have to worry about me." Amber said. Lauren nodded.

"You wont have to worry about me either, I can pin a grown man down in secounds, so you wont have to worry about me getting in the way." She said.

"Link, Amber's right, she knows more about your quest that you do, so I think it would be a good idea to bring her, at least, along." Navi said. Navi began floating around Links head.

"Well, what about Christain?" Link asked. Amber looked over at Lauren with an unintrested look.

"Well, I odnt know what he has, but im sure it must be lame. I dont think he should come. He has no fighting experience at all."

"Whatever bitch."Christain said, walking up to the group.

"Dont tell me you guys were going to leave me behind." Christain said. He crossed his arms and glared at Amber. Amber looked down at him indiffrently.

"Well, can you fight?" Amber asked. Christain looked at her for a moment.

"N-no. But I know my Item will be usefull enough that you'll have to bring me." He said. His arms still crossed. Amber and Christain held eye contact for a few minutes, neither moving.

"Fine, but we arent saving you if you get into trouble." Amber said. Christain nodded in agreement, and Kail and Link decided not to argue with her decision. Christain looked at Amber and Lauren.

"Hey! How come you guys got new clothes?" Christain asked, annoyed. Amber smirked.

"Well, If you had come with us, love, instead of running of to god knows where, you may have gotten some new clothes as well." Amber said. She crossed her arms and gave a cocky grin. Christain fumed.

"Well, how was I to know you two were going to go shopping? And how did you get the money anyway? And where is all your other clothes?" Christain asked. Amber laughed lightly.

"Our other clothes are in this backpack I bought. How I got the money is none of your buisness, and I dont care that you wouldnt have found out if you hadnt been with us." Amber said. She looked up at the sky, which was now bright orange.

"Looks like we wont be going up Death Mountain today. We should look for an inn." She said. Link and KAil agreed, but Christain get yelling at Amber till they seperated to go to bed at an old in near the center of the town.

-----

Amber stared up at the ceiling of the inn. She thought about everything that has happened in the past two days, and about the place she should be calling 'home'. She snickered in angered humor.

"Home. I wounder. Is there a place I can call home?" she asked no one in particular. she knew that once she began to speak, Lauren must have woken up, but since the girl hadnt said anything, Amber didnt bother her. Amber rolled over on her side, and began to think of Link and Kail. Amber knew Kail to be Dark Link, but something wasnt right. If Amber could remember correctly, Dark Link didnt come into the picture till after he was an adult, in both the manga, and in the game. In the manga, Dark Link fought Link in Kakariko Village, in the game, Link fought Dark Link in the Water Temple. This didnt make any sense to Amber. What else could have changed. Amber could already tell a few things, one being Link had yet to learn Epona's Song. Another thing was Link's very appearance. Link looked like the one she had seen in the manga, not in the game. Amber wondered what else could have changed. She hoped that not much had really changed that much, she knew bolth the manga, and the game storyline by heart, but she didnt want to have to face something she wasnt prepared for. She thought a bit about the Zelda storyline itself. This meant that Link will most likely fall for Zelda. Why did that leave a bad taste in Amber's mouth? She couldnt guess for sure. She thought about Kail, and how diffrent he seemed from when she read about Dark Link in the manga. A blush creeped onto her face as she thought about that morning, how Lauren fond them. Amber was actually wide awake, but decided to play the ignorant fool. She recalled how it felt to have Kail hold her, and the blush deepened. Did she love Kail? Amber shook off the thought. Kail was a game character, he wasnt real. Amber tried to not forget that, as she closed her eyes, and willed herself to sleep.

-------

Christain was the last awake the next day, but no one cared much to comment on it. It was already ten A.M by the time they left for Death Mountain.

"Hey Amber?" Christain called, running up tot he girl. Amber had blantantly refused to buy Christain new clothes, so he was wearing the same ones he had been wearing. Amber looked back at him as he ran up to her.

"Amber, I wanna ask you something." He said, his voice was hushed, so that Kail, Link, and Navi, who were ahead of them, couldnt hear.

"What?" Amber asked, staring ahead.

"Kail is Dark Link isnt he? Doesnt that mean he'll betray Link someday? And Link's appearance is diffrent from what I remember." Christan said. Amber thought about it for a bit.

"I think Kail is... Based... Off of Dark Link, but I dont think they are the same. I do not believe he will betray Link. As for Link's apearance, I think he looks exactly as he does in the manga." Amber said, her voice was low. She was still staring ahead. Christain looked ahead to.

"So, what else do you think has changed about this?" He asked. Amber shrugged.

"Heh. For one, I hope Sheik doesnt turn out to be Zelda." Amber said. Christain looked up at her weird, but didnt comment.

---

As the same with the game, Link had shown the guard a pass to let them all into Death Mountain. No one actually talked as they climbed their way up. Amber walked along side Link as they went up the cliff. Already they could here the sounds of the Gorons.

"Amber, what should we be expecting?" Link asked, looking over at Amber. The girl looked at him for a moment before turning to face straight.

"If I told you all the answers, you wouldnt learn anything. But when you fight King Dogongo, remember that a bomb flower in his stomache will weaken him." She said. Link looked at her, confused, but said nothing. They finally reached the flag post which showed they could go higher, or down a path that seemed to cut donw. Amber began to walk down the apth that seemed to cut donw. Everyone followed her without a word. Soon they came to a doorway.

"From this point, Lauren, Christain, and I will stay here. When you guys come back out we'll come to. WE cant go in there for now." Amber said. Lauren and Christain didnt look phased, as Amber had already talked this over with them, but Link, Kail, and Navi were startled.

"W-why?" Link asked, walking up to Amber. Amber crossed her arms and looked down at him with warm gaze.

"Becouse we cant help you with everything. We are just trespasers in a story we shouldnt be in. I refuse to have more a part than what is needed. We will help you fight, but we dont want to ruin something that needs to be that way. If this means letting you fall in battle, or leaving you for a time, then so be it." Amber said Kail stared at her with a thoughtfull expression while Link just gaped at her. Navi flew around Kail.

"B-but-"

"No 'but's Link. We already decided on this. This is your story to write, not ours. If we go with you to try and get the Goron's Ruby, we may change something we shouldnt. We cant threat that." Amber said. Link was on the verge of tears. Kail walked over to Link and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kail led Link to stand out of ear-shot of the Amber, Lauren, and Christain to talk. Lauren walked up to Amber.

"Are you sure this is ok Angel? I mean, he did look upset.." Lauren said. Amber looked over at her.

"We wont go into Dodongo's Cavern. We will help him get there, and come in with him untill we reach the main chamber. The rest he has to do on his own. The same goes with Jabu Jabu. Are we all in an agreement?" Amber asked. Lauren nodded doubtfully.

"But what if Link needs our help?" Christain asked AMber, raising his voice a little. Amber shook her head.

"Navi and Kail will be with him. We cant interfere with this much more than we already have. We shouldnt even be here." Amber said. Kail and Link returned, with Navi floating not far behind.

"We came to an agreement." Kail said. Amber looked at him unsmilling. It was easy to tell she didnt like her own decision, so she was sure she wasnt going to like Kail's.

"We decided that we dont want to leave you all behind, but we also understand your feelings on not wanting to get to involved in fear you may do something to change the ending result drastically. So Link, Navi, and I decided, that Link and Navi alone will go into the Goron's keep and will also get the Spiritual Stone of Fire and Water on his own. We will accumpany him, but we wont help him gain the Spiritual Stones in anyway." Kail said. Amber nodded in agreement, along with Christain and Lauren. Lauren knew Amber wanted to help with everything she had. What Lauren didnt get, was why Amber was holding back. Kail walked over to Amber and leaned against thesame wall she was leaning on as Link and Navi walked into the Goron's home.

"Since it's obvious we arent going to do anything, why are we even here?" Christain asked. Amber looked at him.

"We are here to help. We wont help him get the Spiritual stones, but we will help him get to where he needs to be,If you dont like that, then you can leave."

"Leave? Leave to where exactly? If you havent noticed, we are trapped inside a fucking video game slash manga!" Christain yelled. Amber looked at him blankly.

"You can go back to the village and wait for us if you want. I know our position, I've been thinking about it alot actually. Christain, if you are just going to complain, then leave. go to Kakariko Village or something. We may be better off without you." Amber said. She didnt yell, raise her voice, or even put any venom into her words. She just said it in a flat monotone voice. Her eyes showed no emotion as she said it. It was a if she was dead on the inside.

"Angel... Are you ok?" Lauren asked, walking up to her freind and placing both of her hands on Amber's right shoulder. Amber looked at her with slight suprise for a moment before going blank again. Amber turned to look at the floor, then the wal, then at the sky.

"I dont know. I want to help Link with all my heart, but at the same time, I dont want to help him at all. I'm unsure. For the first time in my life, I'm completely unsure of what path is the right one." Amber said, a sad smile comming to her face. Kail watched in intrest, but didnt say anything. Christain had sat down on a boulder, waiting for Link and Navi to come back, not actually paying any attention to Amber or Lauren.

"Well, I think it would be a good idea to help Link. Angel, I know you said that we culd damage something, or change the outcome of what should happen, but I think that it would be ok for us to help Link. I mean, why else would we be here?" Lauren asked. Amber looked at her for a moment before pulling her into a hug. Kail could see her wisper something to Lauren, but couldnt here what it was. Amber pulled away from her and looked at Kail.

"I guess it would hurt if we at least helped Link out a little. I mean, what could actually go wrong if we helped Link get the spiritual stones? So long as you guys promise me you wont do anything stupid." Amber said. Lauren jumped and smiled with glee. Kail smiled and nodded. Christain just simpley nodded, but his eyes showed complete joy.

"Now we wait to tell Link." Amber said.

----

In the past three hours after Link had come out of the Goron's home and learned the good news. Amber, Lauren, and Christain have been burned, bitten, scratched, and nearly killed three times.

"-pant- I cant -pant- beleive -pant- how hard -pant- this is." Christain said. He was wearing his armor, which was actually quite simple, yet complex. The armor seemed like it was just a single plate that covered most of his upper torso, his arms, and his legs. But on closer inspection you would see that it wa actually made of tiny chains linked together. It looked solid, but it actually wasnt. It was a blood red color with a bit of green near the top. Even Amber could say, with as little fashion sense that she had, that it looked ugly on Christain. Lauren's little ball proved practiaclly useless due to the monsters of this place have a high resistance to fire ("Well, duh! They live in a goddamn volcano!" Amber had said.) They had finally reached a top room that was completely empty.

"Huh? Where is this Dodongo King?" Link asked, taking a few steps infront of the group.

"Right below us if memory serves." Amber said. Everyone turned to look at her, while the floor below them colapsed. They feel on a roadway, with lava in the middle. They turned around to see the Dodongo King behind them, drooling slightly.

"Ack! Watch it guys! It breathes fire!" Amber said, and, as if on cue, Dodongo King took in a huge breathe of air and breathed out a flame so hot it could melt steal. Amber barely escaped by bucking into a corner with Lauren next to a bomb flower. Link, Kail, Navi, and Christain escaped by jumping to the other roadway. The dodongo King rolled into a ball and began racing around the roadway, nearly hitting Link, Kail, and Christain.

"Link! When it opens it's mouth to suck in air, throw a bomb flower into it's mouth!" Amber shouted. Link didnt hear her, but Kail did. When the monster crashed inot a wall and turned to face Kail, Link and Christain. Kail grabbed one of the bomb flowers and threw it as hard as he could when the monster opened it's mouth. The monster swallowed the bomb and an explosion was heard. The monster began to scream in agony and it rolled into a ball and began to move, but mistakenly it rolled right inot the lave pit, where it burned to death in the heat.

"W-wow" Link said. Amber and Lauren joined them as the lava cooled over and a blue light appeared. The portal to take them out of the cave. Amber smilled and looked at Link.

"I guess we are offically helping you now." She said. Link smilled back.

"Glad to have you on our side." He said with a big grin. Amber inwardly squeeled at how cute he looked.

'If only he was a few years older, and not so short.' Amber thought.

----

Zora's Domain proved to be a challange for Amber.

"I cant believe this!" she said. She was in the coridor near the Zora King, kneeling, while also clutching her stomache.

"What's wrong?" Kail asked with mild concern. Lauren laughed as if it was all a big joke.

"Angel's in her time of the month, and I would think with all the exercise she's been having, cramps wouldnt have been a problem. Guess I was wrong." Lauren finished and rubbed Amber's back. Kail rubbed her back as well and soon she stood up again.

"'fraid I'm going to have to sit this one out guys. My cramps are getting worde and I know there are going to be problems if I go there. So, I'll wait in here till you guys are done." Amber said. She had made sure that Link had gotten the bottle with Ruto's note in it before they came here, so all the had to do was show the note King Zora. Amber had also told him what to expect when he went into JAbu Jabu from the best of her memory.

"Alright, but try to take it easy." Link said.

"I'll go with Link." Christain said. Lauren looked at Amber.

"Lauren, go with them." Amber said. Lauren looked doubtfull, but agreed.

"I'll stay with Amber, so dont worry." Kail said. Lauren looked at him, and nodded, smilling. Link, Navi, Christain, and Lauren then ran up the staircase to see King Zora. Amber and Kail began walking in te opposite direction. Amber walked passed the shop tot he edge of the water. Opening her backpack, she took ut the black leather book and a pencil. Kail looked at the book.

"I've heard of books. I dont know how to read, let alone write. I'm suprised you can!" Kail said, watching as Amber began to write down something. She looked up at him.

"In my world, most children learn to read and write at the age of five." Amber said. She turned back to her booka dn continued writning.

"Wow! What are you writing?" Kail asked.

"I'm making some adjustments to a poem I wrote." Amber said.

"Poem? I didnt know you wrote peotry."

"I didnt know you even knew what poetry was. Amber said. Kail laughed.

"Of course I know what peotry is. The Great Deku tree used to recite some of the greatest, most beautiful peoms I ever heard. Can you read yours to me?" Kail asked. Amber looked up at him, blushing lightly.

"I-I dunno...It's not very good." She said. Kail laughed again.

"C'mon! It cant be that bad!" Amber paused for a moment, looking over her poem.

"Aquiem,

Aquariam,

Aquatic Melody.

I hear the soft voice,

the gental trickle of your tears,

Healing, Holy Spring.

I see your glimmiring face,

My reflection in your eyes,

my lovely serenade.

My Aquatic Melody.

I hear your voice,

a beautious symphony.

You calm my fears,

and hide my tears.

You wash away the blood and dirt,

and cleanse the horrid soul.

My healing,

holy,

Aquatic

Melodic

Spring." Amber finished and looed at Kail, who was just staring at her in shock. She blshed brightly and turned to face the water.

"I-I wanna write poetry about all the elements, and about nature. It can be hard getting ideas but..."

"I thought it was good. You where writing about a spring right?" Kail asked. Amber didnt look at him, and blushed harder.

"Y-yes. It was also abut the element of water." Amber said, "When I write more, I'll read them to you, if you want." Kail smilled at her.

"I would really like that." He said. Amber looked at him and smilled, the blush still on her face.

"To bad your two years younger than me. you would have made a good boyfreind." Amber said. Kail blushed.

"You dont date guys that are younger than you?" He asked. Amber shook her head.

"It's not becouse your younger than me, it's actaully becouse your shorter than me. By at least three inches. When your taller than me, then I'll consider going out with you." Amber said. Kail laughed.

"So you dont like guys who are shorter than you?"

"It makes me feel weird when I have to look down, instead of up, to meet my boyfreind's eyes." Amber said. They bolth began to laugh.

----

Link, Christain, Navi, and Lauren had successfully reunited King Zora with his daughter, Princess Ruto.

"Come back again some time ok Link?" Ruto called as the group headed down the stairs. Link laughed nervously. They reached the bottom of the stairs, but didnt see Kail or Amber anywhere.

"Maybe they went somewhere else to sit down." Navi said. They suddenly heard light laughing comming from past the store and decided to check it out. When they got there, that all gasped in shock, causing Amber and Kail to seperate. Kail had been kissing Amber quite passionetely, and by the salive that Amber had wiped off her mouth, he was quite good.

"U-umm. H-hey guys. Back already?" aMber asked, trying, and failing to sound casual.

"What the hell!" Christina yelled. Link didnt know how to take it, and dint even really get what they were doing, so he just shrugged it off. Lauren, however, was laughing her ass off.

"Amber and Kail, sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g.." She began singing. Christain was morified.

"Sh-shut up!" Amber yelled. Bolth Christain and Lauren quited instantly.

"Let's just drop this, ok?" Amber said. Her face was redder than a tomato. Everyone agreed to drop the subject, even though Christain wanted to emberess her further.

-----

They left the river and looked up at the sky. It was night now, almost around midnight.

"I'm hungry." Lauren said. As if on cue, Amber's stomache also growled in the need for food.

"Maybe we should stop to make camp. We havent eaten all day, and I am getting tired." Amber said. Kail nodded, smiling warmly at her.

"If no one objects to fish, I'll go get us some." Kail said. Everyone agreed. Link went to go get some firewood. This left Christain, Lauren, Amber, and Navi alone. Navi floated around before restinf on Amber's head.

"What now. Once Link go's to Hyrule Castle, he'll be stuck in the Sacred Realm for seven years. What will we do when he is in there?" Christain asked. Lauren looked over at Amber.

"Angel..." She said lightly. Amber was looking at the floor with a serious expression on her face. She looked up at the sky.

"We'll jsut have to wait." Amber said. Navi didnt say anything about what they had said, but this was news to her. They had said nothing past of how Link was to beat that electric jellyfish monster in Jabu Jabu's stomache. By the way they said everything, they didnt want Link or Kail to know what was going to happen next. She decided to keep her trap shut.

"Hey Angel, how about a song?" Lauren said as Link returned with some firewood. Lauren used the red ball she had to light a decent fire.

"A song?" Link asked, sitting between Lauren and Amber. Amber smiled at Link warmly and nodded.

"I'm in a choir, a singing group. I love to sing, it's a kind of release for me." She said. Link blushed lightly.

"C'mon Angel, sing something for us!"

"Angel is going to sing?" Kail asked, walking up with some fish. Lauren frowned slightly at him, a little annoyed that he used her petname for Amber. Amber looked up at him and smiled.

"I guess one song wouldnt hurt. Let me think of one for a secound." Kail and Link began to cook the fish on the open fire when Amber began.

"Take me to the ocean blue  
Let me dive right into  
Anything I'll ever capture  
You can wait up all night  
Waiting for wrong or right  
I always knew where I had you

You can lie on my waves  
You can sleep in my caves

Living on the edge of peace  
Knowing that water can freeze  
Do you still want me to open

Come on into my waves  
You can sleep in my caves  
Let me know that you will hold me  
Till the tides take my soul

We belong to the sea  
To the waves you and me  
Living in the ocean so blue  
We belong to the sea  
Open wide being free  
A minute everlasting with you

And as soon as it stops  
We'll all be a drop  
Coming down on your wide open sea

Can you wash me away  
Will you dry me one day  
Take me to the place where I came from  
If I had a open heart  
Would you tear that apart  
Why do I feel that you're lonesome

Come on into my waves  
You can sleep in my caves  
Let me know that you will hold me  
Till the tides take my soul

We belong to the sea  
To the waves you and me  
Living in the ocean so blue  
We belong to the sea  
Open wide being free  
A minute everlasting with you

And as soon as it stops  
We'll all be a drop  
Coming down on your wide open sea

There's a thunder inside me  
That your silence will kill  
And I know that you forced me  
To get rid of what I feel

We belong to the sea  
To the waves you and me  
Living in the ocean so blue  
We belong to the sea  
Open wide being free  
A minute everlasting with you  
And as soon as it stops  
We'll all be a drop  
Coming down on your wide open sea" She finished and looked aorund the camp. Link, Navi, and Kail just staired at her in amazement and shock. Amber blushed and looked over at Lauren. Christain looked bored and LAuren was smilling happily.

"Fish are done!" Link said. Everyone each got one fish, and they began to eat.

"So, what are you going to do after we get the Spiritual Stones to Princess Zelda?" Link asked. Christain didnt respond, and kept eating. Lauren did the same.

"We plan to try and go home." Amber said. Link looked at he and saw she was smilling sadly, like she was about to cry. It was like she knew something horrible was about to happen, and wanted to tell him, but couldnt. Link tilted his head slightly with a look of curiosity on his face. Navi was also being uncharacteristicaly silent as well. Amber finished her fish and placed the stick down on the ground infront of her. She looked up at the sky, as if she was studying the stars.

"7 years and 50 days, the time is passing by  
Nothing in this world can be as nice as you and I  
And how could we break up like this?  
And how could we be wrong?  
So many years, so many days and I still sing my song

Now I run to you like I always do  
When I close my eyes I think of you  
Such a lonely girl  
Such a lonely world  
When I close my eyes I dream

I return to you like I always do  
When I close my eyes I think of you  
Such a lonely girl  
Such a lonely world  
When I close my eyes I dream Of you

7 Years And 50 Days lyrics on

7 years and 50 days, now just look at me  
Am I the girl I use to be  
So damn what do you see?  
And how could we break up like this?  
And how could we be wrong?  
So many years, so many days and I still sing my song

Now I run to you like I always do  
When I close my eyes I think of you  
Such a lonely girl  
Such a lonely world  
When I close my eyes I dream

I return to you like I always do  
When I close my eyes I think of you  
Such a lonely girl  
Such a lonely world  
When I close my eyes I dream ... of you" Amber sang. Link and Kail just staired. Lauren had fallen asleep durring her song, along with Christain. Amber lookd over at Link, then Kail. A single tear fell down her cheek. She smilled sadly.

"Leave now. We'll be fine. You two are needed at the castle. Ganandorf should have started his attack by now." Amber said. Link stood up in shock, along with Kail.

"Why didnt you tell us sooner?" Kail asked. Amber looked up at him sadly.

"Becouse I wanted at least one more moment, one more peacefull moment with you two. Dont worry about us. We will be fine. Good luck." Amber said. Link and Kail looked at her for a moment, then darted towards Hyrule Castle. Amber began to cry silent tears as she watched them go.

"Good Luck Link, Kail." Amber said. A white light enveloped Amber, Lauren, and Christain, and she knew they were finally going home.

-----

Without this little auther's note thing at the bottom. This chapter is 11111 words long. I know. That is why it took me so long. Anyway, I wont be doing a 'Terms of Interest' for this chappie. I'm tired and i wanna upload this,.

Like it? Hate it? questions? Just review!


	3. Chapter 3

A fire raged throughout the lands. They looked like Hyrule, but it was hard to truely tell. Screaming could be heard, people were dying, suffering. A castle suddenly came into veiw, on one of the edges, a boy in green was running in the enfirno, running towards something. A skelatal Warrior appeared before him and slashed out, hitting the boy before he could react.

---

"Gah!" Amber gasped as she jolted awake. She ran a hand over her forhead and into her sweat soked hair. She gulped as she thought back to the nightmare. Everything seemed familiar to her, but how? She looked at her wrist, which had a wire wrapped loosely around it. She looked around her room, moonlight comming in from two windows. The room was large, but had only a bed, a dresser, and a bookcase filled with books. She herself was wearing a simple black speggetti strap top that cut off a few inches above her belly button. She was also wearing baggy black bottoms that matched the top. Looking back at the wire, she thought about the one who gave it to her.

"I miss you Kail, Link, even pain in the ass Navi. At least my life has gotten better!" She said. It was true. She was now nineteen years old. A scar was now on her left shoulder but she usually didnt notice it unless she over exerted her left arm. Thankfully she as right handed. She sighed as she looked at a clock on the wall. It showed that it was 3 A.M. She sighed again. Getting up she walked over to the closet that was on the left side of her bed. Opening it, she pulled out a box, about the size of the kind of box you would get a computer in, and brought it over to her bed. She opened the box and began to pull out the items inside. First was the backpack she gained in Link's world, followed by the Featherstrike, which was in a plastic casing, then she pulled out her old outfit. She placed the box on the floor, and opened up the backpack. She pulled out a few pouches and the black leather book from that bag. Opening one of the pouches, she poured out a bunch of rupees, mostly green, but a few red ones, along with a purple one. She put all of the rupees back and then grabbed the black leather book. Opening it, on the first page was the peom she told Kail. After that were drawings of places she had seen in Hyrule. They were rather good, as she was better at scenery, rather than people. She stopped at one page, it was the area that Kail and she had kissed. It was in black and white, becouse she could never find the proper shades of blue and black for the area, but the shading was perfect. She looked aver at the box and pulled out another item. When they had come back, Amber had taken the game carterage while no one was looking, so everyone thought it had disapeared. Amber had kept it hidden since, not telling anyone, and not trying to play it. It would be seven years before Link would come out of the Sacred Realm. So far, it had been three years. Which mean she needed to wait about four more years. She sighed and she began to put everything back. The game went in last. She put the box next to the bed, not wanting to get up. She glanced back up at the clock. She had spent about an hour in memory lane. Laying down, she staired up at the ceiling.

"I hope everyone back in Hyrule is doing ok." She said, not reailly thinking about it. She looked over at the bookshelf, mostly manga was in it. She had gotten most of the zelda manga by this time. She loved the Ocarina of Time manga, but found a new love in the Four Swords adventure, even if she did stop reading soon after Shadow Link's defeat. She closed her eyes, and sleep came not long after.

---

"ANGEL!! TIME TO WAKE UP!" Amber heard her friend scream. She had woken up and began to get ready about an hour ago, at 5 A.M. Lauren knew she would be awake, but always called to her in the morning like so, out of a habit that was formed over time.

"Okay! I'll be out in a sec!" Amber called back. She felt better when, in the morning, it was Lauren who would come to wake her up, even if she was already awake, instead of her parents. Amber had moved out of her parent's house, and had bought Lauren's house from her parents, who were now going on world wide cruises, curtesy of Amber, who had accumulated enough wealth to pay for it. She had becoume an auther, and occasionally she'd have Lauren illistrate for some of her books. Her first book was a best seller for going on a year now. She looked at the sky outside of the windows as she took of her night gown's top and headed over to her dresser topless. She pulled out a skin fitting black top and black pants, a similar outfit to her old one, but it didnt have the belts, and dragons were printed at the bottom of the pants and on the chest of the shirt. She closed her eyes for a secound, just listening to her breathing. After a secound, she opened her eyes, ran a hand through her lengthened hair, and walked out of the room.

---

"Morning Angel! I made your favorite for breakfast! Pancakes, hash browns, sausage, and chocolate chip muffins!" Lauren said from the stove. Amber smilled at the girl as she sat down at the table. The arangment of the house hadnt changed much in the past three years. The only diffrence was that it was a lot cleaner now, thanks to the fact Lauren kept it clean, with Amber's help sometimes of course when she wasnt working.

"By the way, thanks for doing the dishes for me last night!" Lauren said, setting a plate down infront of Amber, along with syrup. Amber smilled at her and nodded her head.

"Someone should go wake up that whale. He'll be late for school." Amber said, pouring syrup over her pancakes and sausage. she got up and went to go get ketchup for her hash browns.

"Ok! Leave it to me!" Lauren said happly. She left to go wake up 'the whale' as Amber had returned with the ketchup. Sitting back down, she began to eat her pancakes and sausage, leaving the hash browns and muffin for last. 'The whale', as he was sometimes called, was Christain, who was living with them until graduation. The reason for this, is becouse he wasnt old enough to go out on his own yet, and he needed a place to stay. Amber tolerated his presence, sometimes.

"LAUREN! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!" Amber heard from upstairs, meaning Christain was awake. She finished her pancakes and sausage at the same moment as Christain walked down the stairs. He had grown in the last three years. Now seventeen his hair was a bit longer, but not by much. He was still fat. Otherwise, aside from growing about three inches taller, he hadnt changed much. Lauren had grown a bit to in the past three years, her hair was still long and black, and was now, almost always tied back into a pony tail. She had grown more of an ass throughout the past three years as well, and an engagment ring adorned her hand. Ambers appearance changed a bit as well. Her hair having grown out to her waist, becouse she could never find the time to cut it. Her whole body seemed to mature with age. Personalitly wise, they were all basically the same. Amber still couldnt handle closes spaces very well, so that is one of the reasons she got the biggest bedrooms in the house (the other reason being that since she had the house signed in her name, meaning she owned the house, she claimed that she should have the biggest bedroom). Lauren got the secound biggest, although she sometimes just shared the same room with Amber, and Christain got the smallest. They wanted to put him on a futon or something downstairs, but they didnt think Child servecise would like that to much. Christain went into the kitchen, still wearing his grey pajamas. Amber noticed that Lauren was, as she was, fully dressed in the kind of outfit you would commonly see on a buissness woman, or a female lawer, miniskirt and all.

"Got a meeting today?" Amber asked as she poured a bit of ketchup on her plate. Lauren worked for an anime company which brought anime, manga, and games form japan, and translated them. This ment that she sometimes got some of the left over games, anime, and manga. Some of it she gave to Amber, some she kept for herself, and any that the two didnt want went to Christain.

"Nope. Just wanted to wear it." Lauren said, waving her hand. Amber eyed the engagment ring jealously, but didnt show it on her face. Lauren had met a guy named Antonio, and the two were planning on getting married soon. To bad Lauren noticed her staring at the ring.

"Don't worry Angel, you'll find a nice guy eventually."

"Nah, she'll probably get some fat bum." Christain said, comming out of the kitchen with a plate with pancakes on it. Amber got up after finidhing her hash browns and took the ketchup and syrup with her into the kitchen. Grabbing the muffin off her plate she put the plate in the sink, and then the ketchup and syrup in the fridge.

"Bitch! I wanted to use the syrup!" Christain said from his spot on the table.

"Get it yourself you lazy jackass." Amber said back. She looked up at the large clock, which she had gotten to work, on the wall.

"And I suggest you hurry. You have about half an hour before school starts and your not even dressed." She said. Christain almost choked on his pancake and left his plate on the table as he ran upstairs to get ready for school.

"You shouldnt listen to him Angel."

"I know."

"Want help getting a boyfriend?" Lauren offered, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. Amber shaked her head, meaning no.

"I'll just end up compairing the poor guy to Kail, and then I wont want him. Sorry but no." She said.

"Ok.." Lauren said, disapointed.

"I vote ordering pizza tonight. I dont feel like cooking." Amber suddenly said. The cooking arangments was that Lauren took breakfast, and since no one was usually home for lunch, no one cooked lunch (for the rare days they were home for lunch, Amber cooked) And the for dinner Amber usually cooked, sometimes with the help of Lauren, other times Lauren cooked.

"I could cook tonight if you wanted."

"No, you cooked last night, and besides, I'm getting this urge to eat pizza. I can go and rent some movies, and get some sugery junk food so that we can get wired while watching movies."

"Ok. I'll go with you, otherwise, you'd just get all horror movies. I want some comedy movies and you never get the right ones! Besides, I also want to help pick out the candy and get popcorn. Sugery goodness in my veins!" Lauren said, practacly drooling already.

"Doesnt that purple haired chick in Foamy say that?"

"What? The 'Sugery goodness in my veins' thing? Yeah."

"I thought so. Which episode was that again?"

"I think it was Beginners guide to being a bitch-hermit'."

"Oh yeah! I liked that one!" Amber said, laughing a little. Christain ran back down, now wearing baggy grey jeans, sneakers, and a grey shirt with a frowning face on it. His hair was brushed and he was carrying his backpack, which was also grey. He looked up at the clock.

"You got about 20 minutes before school starts. If you go now, you'll have about five minutes or so." Amber said. Christain ran out the door shouting something that sounded like 'Bitch'.

"He wont make the bus." Lauren said. Amber laughed.

"Of course he wont. That's why I left his scooter outside." Amber said, shrugging. Lauren laughed.

"What do you want to do now?" Amber asked.

"Go get movies, and sugary junk food!" Lauren said. Amber laughed again.

"I'll go get my car keys."

-----

Amber walked into her room. Looking over at the box on the floor, she thought it looked a little out of place. Wasnt it nearer that wall? She shrugged it off, thinking that it just looked so due to the light coming from the curtainless windows. Becouse it was summer, and therefor over a hundered degrees outside, she didnt grab a coat. Grabbing her keys she walked out of the room and went to go join Lauren at her car outside.

---

"You think we'll ever be able to go back?" Lauren asked Amber as she was looking at some movies. Amber had already picked about six good horror movies, five of which she had never seen before. Amber was suprised when Lauren picked up The Grudge and added it to her, so far five, movies of choice.

"Why did you pick up a horror movie?"

"Cause it shouldnt be a horror movie. This should be a comedy. The movie sucked so bad it was funny." She said. She looked at Amber, expecting an answer to her previous question.

"I dont know. We dont even know where the game is!" She said. Lauren shrugged. She picked up another movie and then they went over to the area with snacks.

"We can get better, and cheaper, snacks at home. We can hide them in my room so that Christain doesnt scarf them down before we can have any." Amber said. Lauren nodded.

"Alright. And we can hide the movies in my room!" She said happly. Amber lauged as she took all the movies and checked them out.

---

Lauren and Amber spent about half an hour picking out junk food and other things for their 'Girls only movie night'.

"You think we should let Christain watch the movies?" Lauren asked. Amber shook her head.

"He wont shut up if we let him watch with us. Constantly asking for our snacks and shit. So no, we'll watch the movies AFTER he goes to bed. Then I'll lock his door from the outside!" Amber said with an evil grin. Lauren smilled.

"Still have those 'talents' huh?'

"Beter beleive it! Think this is enough?" Amber said, gesturing to their, half full, cart of sweats and junk food. people passing by gave them weird looks. Lauren looked at it.

"No. We can still get more." She said, and began browsing more. Amber laughed lightly.

"We got enough sweets to give a diabetic a heart attack. Oh well." Amber muttered. She helped Lauren pick out more sweets.

--

They ended up spending over a hundred and fifty dollors on junk food and soda alone.

---

After getting home, Amber noticed they spent a good three hours at the stores.

"I'll put take the stuff up to my room. I have some miniture fridges in my closet so I'll put all of the meltable foods and soda in their." Amber said. Lauren nodded as she carried half of the bags. Amber was carrying six in all, and Lauren had the other six, along with the bag with movies. She followed Amber up to her room and placed the groceries on the floor.

"You can go put the movies in your room. I have some work to do, and my editor is comming in about an hour. I'm not here when he gets here ok?" Amber said. Lauren laughed.

"You going to be a Shigure to your editor again?"

"Of course. Just dont let him kill himself." Amber said, laughing. Lauren laughed as she left the room, bag of movies in hand. Amber put all of the food and drinks that needed refrigeration in the three small fridges in her closet. There was a fourth one that had a label on it. The label said 'Do not open'. It was her own personal stash of junk food and soda, and only she and lauren had persmission to go in it. The most notible thing about the four fridges was that they all had locks than Amber herself had made, so no one was getting into these fridges without a key. Amber locked all of the fridges and walked over tot he box. It looked tampered with. Amber opened it up, and sure enough, everything was completely out of order.

"Lauren would never go through this. She knows how I treasure the things in this and told me herself she would never touch this box. So that must mean... Christain!" Amber said. She looked through the box. She found everytihng in the box. She opened the backpack to find everything in there, including the game carterage. Christain was never able tog et a new Zelda and the Ocarina of Time game, so it was the same. The game also had a black mark on the back in the shape of a dragon's head, a mark Amber put on the game. So she knew he didnt take it. Still, if he had seen the game, why didnt he take it? Or did he not see it at all? Amber shook her head. He must not have seen it. Otherwise, why would it still be in here? She put everything back in order and placed the box in her closet, puting some clothes over it for camaflouge.She shrugged, closing her closet, and walked over to her bed. She grabbed her laptop and turned it on. She opened a file on her computer and began to work on the last chapter of her newest novel. About an hour later, after she had finished, she heard the doorbell ring. She chuckled as she heard the door open, then heard something crash outside and Lauren asking the person to come inside.

"I'm only teasing." Amber said evily. To bad her editor came crashing in a few moments later.

---

Her editor, which was a rather young boy of eighteen, was a little tall for his age. Wearing a buisness suite, he looked a little older, but he still looked very childish on his hands and knees crying a bit. His hair was an orange ish color, and his eyes were green. He spoke perfect english, but had a light irish accent.

"Could you please take your work more seriously? I'm still wondering how you pay for everything though." He said. Amber laughed.

"I'm not only an auther you know. Anyway, I finished the last chapter. My printer broke, so I saved it onto a disk for you." Amber said. She handed him a clear casing, which had an unmarked disk in it. He stood up, bowed, and wiped away his tears.

"Th-thank you." He said.

"Anything else you need Josh?"

"No, I'll take this back to the company, edit it a bit, then see if the book can be published." He said. Amber nodded as he left her room. Lauren came in not long after and they heard the door open and then close.

"You should stop being so mean to your editor." She said in a fake disiplinary tone. Amber laughed.

"It as fun. Besides, I do get my work done, so what's the problem?" She asked innocently. Lauren shrugged.

"Christain gets out of school in about an hour."

"Greeeeat. I got sometihng I need tot alk to him about." Amber said. Lauren looked at her curiously, even though she was halfway out the door.

"He went through 'the box'" Amber said. Lauren frowned.

"Dont worry. I'LL talk to him" Lauren said, and left before Amber could respond. The white haired girl just shrugged.

"Whatever." She flopped down on the bed and staired up at the ceiling. She didnt notice that she fell asleep.

---

Hot. Everything is hot. Why? I keep my house pretty cool, especially durring the summer, so why do I feel like I'm burning up? Amber opened her eyes and was greated ith the sight of everything around her burning. She was in a palace of some sort, one that looked familiar. She turned around, trying to find something, or someone. The smell of roastng flesh was in the air, and it made her feel sick to know that it was people that were burning. How she knew this, she coudnt say.

"Help!" She shouted out. She felt defenceless, and helpless, needing someone to come and save her. She never felt this way before, unless it was durring one of her parents beatings. She continued to turn around and around, looking for someone, anyone to help her. She saw a figure begin to run towards her, thorugh the fire. The figure wasnt to tall, but wasnt short either. As it got closer, Amber could see that it was clad in black.

"K-Kail?" Amber asked, as the figure looked up as her, and she was met with a crimson stare.

---

"Gah!" Amber jolted awake. someone was knocking on her door.

"Angel! I was going to order that pizza! What do you want on yours?" Lauren asked. Amber gasped a little, then got up. She looked at her clock, and noticed she had been asleep for a good four hours. She opened her door, to meet Lauren holding a phone.

"Meat lovers, but no bologna." Amber said. Lauren looked at her with a confused expression.

"Angel? You ok? You're covered in sweat." Lauren said. Amber shook her head.

"I'm fine. Dont worry about it. Christain home?"

"Yeah, and in his room. I yelled at him for what he did, but he claimed that he didnt and ran into his room. I locked it from the outside so we wont have any problems form him right now." As if on cue, they began to hear a banging from Christain's door.

"LET ME OUT DAMMIT!" He screamed. Amber sighed.

"You let him out. I'm going downsairs." She said. She shut her bedroom door behind her and locked it. She was wlaking down the stairs when Christain's door was finally opened.

---

It took about fifteen minutes before the pizza actually got here. Lauren was the on to pay for the two pizzas. There were two, becouse Christain refused to eat the sam thing Amber ordered, and Lauren would eat the same pizza Amber does. Lauren opened one of them, then handed it to Christain. She opened the other one, and Amber and Lauren took two slices each of the medium pizza. They would put the rest in th fridge, claiming to not be that hungery, when really they just wanted to save room for the snacks. When Christain wasnt around, they decied to move their little 'girl's night only' into Amber's room. Amber had already moved the tv into her room. Christain was mad, but stopped complaining when he realized it wasnt going to get him anywhere.

"So why cant I join you two on whatever you guys are doing?" He asked for the hundereth time. Lauren sighed.

"Becouse Laurie and I will mot likely be in our underwear, and we dont want you in my room dumbass. Now eat your pizza." She said. She closed her pizza box after finishing her two peices and took the box and her plate into the kitchen. The plates where paper plates so she threw away the plate, and put the pizza in the fridge.

"I'll wait for you upstairs Laurie." Amber said, walking up the stairs and into the room. The tv was on a stand between the two windows, and they planned to use the bed as their table/couch. Amber brought out the three fridges, and took out two six packs of soda, along with a few of the snacks. She manovered the fridges so that there where two on one side, and one on the other, and placed the snacks on the fridge. She began to take out more and pile them ontop of the fridges. All the snacks that didnt fit, went back into the fridges. Lauren walked into her room, locking the door behind her.

"I got the movies, and I'm glad your room has a bathroom in it!" She said. There was a bathroom, as the house had three, but Amber didnt ususally use it. So she never really looked at the extra doorway in the room. She nodded thou, knowing full well that the two of them would be using that bathroom tonight.

"So, comedy, or horror first?" Lauren asked, pulling out the movies. Amber picked up The Grudge.

"Let us begin with the crappiest horror movie on the planet!" She said, and she went over tot he tv with the dvd player attached to it, and put the dvd in it. She went back over to her bed, taking of her shirt, revieling her black bra and sat down next to Lauren, who was already eating snacks, and laying on her stomache, her top already off.

"Your the only one I would probably ever do this with!" Amber said, laughing a bit. Lauren laughed to.

"That's becouse you're so insecure about your body. You look great!" Lauren said, poking Amber's side. Amber squeeked, but the movie came on, so they quited down and watched it. Occasionally laughing at some of the scenes.

---

Five movies later, they decided to not watch the last one, as they both were tired.

"It'll be dawn in a few minutes." Amber said. Lauren shrugged as she helped the girl clear of the large king sized bed, putting whatever they didnt eat or drink in the fridges.

"I know. I'll stay up and wake Christain in a bit." Lauren said, yawning a little. Amber nodded and layed down on the bed. She was awake the entire time, and Laurie was watching t.v. After about an hour, she got up and went to wake up Christain. Amber listened as Christain's door was opened, then heard Chritain yell, followed by the sound of something breaking. After a few minutes, Amber heard Lauren come back into her room, lock the door, then slip into the bed with her. About five minutes later, Amber fell asleep.

---

It was the Zora's Domain. Amber looked around. She was near the water, standing in the same place that she had sat with Kail three years prior. She saw no one around. She shivered lightly. It was cold, colder than what she remembered. She couldnt hear the waterfall. She walked over to the water, it looked diffrent. She bent down and went to reach down and touch the water. Her hand was gloved in a brownish leather. Her hand was the same however. Amber's hand conected with, what she origanaly thought was water, but turned out to be ice. Zora's Domain was frozen over. Amber stood up, and noticed she was in the same outfit she wore when she was in the Archery Club back in high school. It looked similar to a male kimono, but white and black (if any of you have read Alice19th, those outifts they wear in the archery club). She looked around and saw her bow and quiver near by. Her bow wasnt as high tech as most, but it was still more modern than some bows. Picking it up, she seemed to marvel how it looked. Most of it was black, along with the string, but the rest looked like a blood red. It was about five feet tall, some could consider that ridiculous for a bow, but Amber liked it. Her arrows were simple, made of solid metal, and the tips were sharpened to the point they could probably peirce metal. She took one of the arrows in an almost robotic fashion and readied her bow. Standing on the ice she moved slowly and carefully till she could see the enterance at the top of the frozen waterfall. She saw someone standing there. Pulling her arrow back, she aimed at the person, and fired.

---

It was noon when Amber woke up, and Lauren was already out of her room. Amber took a few minutes to wake up, then got up and walked out of her room, downstairs, and into the kitchen, to find Lauren making lunch.

"I thought lunch was my job, and I dont think I could eat anything anyways. Im starting to feel the effects of all that junk food." Amber said to the girl as she held her stomach. Lauren laughed.

"I figured that, so I was only makng enough for me. Why dont you go sit down and I'll get the peptobismal." Lauren said, pouring what she was cooking into a bowel. She was making ramen. Ambeer walkd into the living area and sat down on the couch. She noticed the tv was moved from her room, and back down here.

"I moved the tv while you were asleep." Lauren said, as if reading her mind. Amber shrugged and grabbed the remote, flipping through channels before settling for the TV Guide Channel. Lauren came over and sat next to her witha bowel of ramen in one hand, and a bottle of pepto in the other. She handed the bottle to Amber and began eating the ramen. Amber drank some of the pepto, then closed the bottle.

"Hard to believe it's been three years since we last saw Kail, Link, and Navi." Amber said. Lauren giggled.

"I remember how it was when we first came back from their world. Only about three minutes had past, but it seemed so much longer to us. It took us forever to get the grass stains out of your dress, and then you forgot some of the words of the songs at your concert. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice since everyone else also forgot some of the words." Lauren said in a cheerfull tone. Amber laughed.

"Your right. And the next day when we went to school, we forgot our classess, so we had to get a copy of our scheduals. The people in the office gave us such weird looks."

"You still failed math."

"Shut up. Im not a wiz at math like you. I prefer language arts."

"You failed that to."

"Sci-"

"Failed. Amber, on your freshman year, you failed practically EVERY class you were in. Aside from that art class and choir." Lauren said. Amber blushed and lightly hit Lauren on the head.

"Christain will be eighteen soon. What should we do when he 'comes of age'? Charge him rent, or kick him out?" Amber asked. Lauren seemed to actually ponder the question.

"If he wants to stay a little longer, charge him, if not, kick his fat ass out." Lauren said proudly. Amber snickered.

"So why dont you like either me or Christain to go in that box anyways?" Lauren asked suddenly. Amber froze for a minute.

"Keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"I have the game."

"WHAT?" Lauren yelled standing up. Amber covered her ears for a few moments.

"W-why did you even take it in the first place?" Lauren asked. Amber sighed.

"Becouse. It would be seven years before Link emerged from the Sacred Realm, so I didnt want anyone messing with it until then."

"Time goes at a diffrent pace there Angel! Seven years could have already passed!" Lauren said. Amber thought for a moment.

"Fine. If you can get the nintendo 64, I'll go get the game."

"Christain is comming to."

"Why?"

"Cause he went with us last time." Lauren said. Amber said something that sounded like 'damn' and went upstairs to get the game. Lauren went to go find the nintendo that they had.

--

Amber wlaked into her room and sighed. she wasnt going to like this. But unlike last time, she was going to be prepared. She went intot he box and pulled everything out. She emptied the backpack and put in all the pouches, two books, some pencils and a pencil sharpener, the encased feather, some bandages, medicen, and an extra set of clothes. She closed the backpack and set it down. She walked over to her closet and opened it up. She dug through some of it, as it wasnt the neatest closet on the planet, and pulled out a bow and a quiver with about thirty arrows in it. The bow looked exactly like the one in her dream. She took the bow and quiver full of arrows over to the bed and sat them next to her backpack. She turned to her dresser and walked over to it. She opened up a drawer and began to move things around untill she pulled out three thin black cases. They were thin, but a little long. About the size of a pencil box, but thinner. It held tools that were essential for a theif. She reached back into the drawer and pulled out a pair of leather gloves that looked the same as the ones in her dream. She put them on and walked back over to the bed. Grabbing her things, she grabbed the game and went to see if Laurie had found the nintendo 64.

---

"Find it yet?" Amber asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Yup." Lauren said with a pleased tone. Amber saw she was already setting it up. Lauren looked over at Amber.

"What's all the stuff for Angel?" She asked. Amber shrugged.

"You should go get that ball, and anything else you think you might need. You never know what we might need there, and this time it seems we have a chance to get ready." Amber said. 'If this even works' she thought to herself. Lauren nodded and left the nintendo to go get some things. Amber looked over at the clock. It was about two pm, meaning Chris would be comming home in an hour. Amber put the stuff down next to her as she sat down infront of the nintendo and finished setting it up. She then put the game carterage into the nintendo and waited. About three minutes later, Lauren came down the stairs carrying a duffle bag. She had changed clothes as well, and was now wearing jeans, a cream colored tank top, and a jean vest over that. Amber nodded, and stared at the black screen of the tv.

"Think it'll work?" Amber asked.

"I hope so. I wanna see everyone again."

"Dont fall for Link or Kail. Antonio wont thank you for that." Amber said jokingly.

"I should say 'same for you' but you dont actually have a significant other yet." Lauren laughed as she sat down next to Amber.

"How long do you think we would have to wait for Christain to get ready?"

"A while I would guess. He's pretty lazy." Amber said. She looked at the sky outside the screen door. She mummbled something.

"What was that?" Lauren asked.

"I bought honey buns the other day and hid them in one of the fridges. If we didnt eat them last night, go grab them, take them out of the box, and put them in your duffle bag." Amber said. Lauren gave her an odd look.

"Seriously, I'll probably want a honey bun when we get there." Amber said, now staring at the wall infront of them, above the tv. Lauren laughed.

"Alright." And then ran up to get the honey buns. Amber looked over at the clock. Hunter wouldnt be hme for another half hour or so.

"This is going to be a slow day." She said.

----

Christain walked in to see Amber and Lauren sitting on the couch, staring at the blank tv screen, the nintendo 64 hooked up with a game in it.

"We found the Zelda game, you have five minutes to get ready or we go without you." Amber said. Christain suddenly bolted upstairs. Lauren looked over at Amber.

"It's probably going to take him longer than that." She said.

"Then we leave him." Amber replied. About five minutes later Christain came running down the stairs, wearing the same clothes and backpak, but the packpack seemed fuller than before. Amber nodded. She got up, along with lauren and grabed he controler, along with Christain and Lauren, and reached over and flipped on the on switched. For a few secounds, nothing happened, and the game appeared to come on normally, then Amber felt a jolt go through her body, and a blinding light blocked her veiw. She felt as if she was going to vomit, but the feeling left and she opened her eyes, to see Hyrule Field.

---

This chapter took longer than expected. Oh well (Its longer than expected to). I'll try working on the next chapter soon. The thing that is going to be slightly hard is getting the ang back together (Link, Kail, Lauren, Christain, Amber, Navi) But maybe they'll stay apart for a chapter, or not. It's hard to say right now.

Terms of Interest:

Amber's parents - They dont play a main role in this story, but they are mentioned a lot when it comes to Amber's past, and not becouse they would normally be mentioned. It was becouse of the Amber had to learn to fight and steal, as they would abuse her greatly.

Antonio - Lauren's soon to be husband. This is true in the real world to. Im going to make sure the two of them get marries. He's nice. He bought me manga.

"Be a Shigure to your editor" - Ever read Fruits Basket? Shiure is a character in the manga and anime, and he is consantly being mean to his editor. hehehehe.

Amber's jobs - Aside from being a popular author, she has many other odd jobs. however, becouse not many of them are actually iportant enough to mention, I wont ;)

Amber's dreams - these may becoume important later, so it may be a good idea to pay attention to them.

Amber's Archey and cooking - She took classes for this AFTER her adventure in Hyrule. I myself cant cook, but I am going to be taking classess next year.

Just to let you know now, I couldnt care less hat you have to say about this fanfic if it is just to flame or critizise it. Feedback is appreciated, but personally, I would prefer no reviews to getting only flames and critizisim. I know my idea has been over used to death, and what-not, but this is just something fun me ad a friend decided to do. So screw off!


End file.
